The following discussion of the background invention is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. However, it should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgment or admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge in any jurisdiction as at the priority date of the application.
Image processing apparatus typically use a disposable process cartridge as a means of controlling the quality of images developed by the image processing apparatus. While certain components of the common disposable process cartridge require replacing in order to maintain image quality others, such as the gearing mechanisms and electrical contacts, do not. However, ease of manufacture and user implementation considerations have always negated the advantages of separating out those components not requiring disposal from those that do.
Furthermore, with almost each new family of image processing apparatuses developed, the manufacturer creates a new cartridge configuration. This results in further wastage of resources as a single cartridge design is often restricted to be able to be used in a single family of image processing apparatuses.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome, at least in part, some or all of the aforementioned problems.